User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 11
Smuggler's Downfall It's been nearly four hours since I was knocked out by the police officer in that empty room. Man, did I not feel so good. I did not look so good either. Black eyes, a cut above my right eye, and purple bruises all over my body. Yeah, it was bad to me right now. I laid in bed back at my cabin, trying not to move or touch anything. There was no way that I was going to do anything today. I don't care if I got in trouble just for laying around or if a flash flood warning happened, there was no way that I was going to move whatsoever. But unfortunately if there's one thing that I know about my life, there's always something that will get me up from relaxation. The sound of footsteps approaching disturbed me as I moved my eyes from the ceiling to the door. "C-Money, you have to go see what's going on at Blade's shed", Liam said as he came into the cabin. "What's going on?" I asked as I sat up. "Since your errand run last night, he knows the location of the shed now and knows about the stolen items in it", he said. "Bryon's confiscating all that stuff, isn't he?" I asked Liam. Liam nodded his head up and down. I got up, exhaled loudly from the pain shooting through my body, and then started making my way to the shed. When I got there, there was some of the camp staff removing the contents of the shed. Of course, Blade and Craig were there too watching the good stuff get taken by the staff. As the staff was taking the booze away, one of them dropped a case full of beer and all the bottles shattered. Craig screamed in terror as he saw the booze run all over the dock and into the lake. When one of the staff passed by me with another case of beer, I grabbed a bottle and then tossed it over to Craig. Craig then opened the bottle and gulped down all the booze. He then threw the bottle onto the ground and it shattered into a million pieces. "Thanks. I needed that", he said to me. "Let's just get out of here. There's no point in being here anymore", Blade said. "What about the ''National Lampoon ''magazine?" I asked her. She then pulled it out of her blouse and then handed it to me. "This is probably the only thing worth keeping keeping", I said. "It's yours then", she tells me. "Cool", I said as I put it in my back pocket. We then left the shed and started heading for the Mess Hall. As we got our lunches and sat down at our usual spot, we couldn't help but notice everyone else starring us down. Great. For the rest of the month here, I'm going to be really hated on here. And so will Blade and Craig. Liam and Jerry....well, they're already hated on here. As we saw everyone stare us down, I couldn't help but feel mad at them. "WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL YOUR GUYS' PROBLEMS?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "YOU'RE THE ONES WHO WANTED ALL THE CANDY, ALL THE DRUGS, THE BOOZE TOO. AND YET, YOU ALL WANT TO PUT ALL THE BLAME ON US. US, WHO HAD THE FUCKING NERVE TO EVEN DARE TO ATTEMPT TO GET ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FENCE AND GET THE STUFF THAT YOU MOST DESIRED. YOU ALL CAN GO TO HELL. YOU'RE ALL AS QUILITY AS WE ARE". We then exit the Mess Hall to go eat outside. When we sat down at a picnic table, we couldn't help but notice a few other kids starring us down, right until they entered the Mess Hall. "Well, this is going to be a rough two weeks until camp ends", Craig says. "There is no way that I'm going to spend the rest of my days here at Greenwood being hated on all because Bryon likes to make our lives miserable", I said outloud. "Well, you have to get use to it. There's no way that we can make it up to all these people", Blade says. While we were talking, Liam and Jerry joined us at the picnic table. "Man, either those tomatoes fucked you over or someone just beat you. What happened?" Jerry asks me. "A cop got to me, that's what", I told him. "I had to carry him out when it happened. By the way, you're welcome", Craig said to the group. "What are you guys going to do? Bryon's not going to stop, no matter what. He's going to make your guys' lives miserable for the rest of the month", Liam pointed out. I thought about it for a second. There seemed to be only one thing to do. The one thing that I mentioned probably a week ago. "I say we start a rebellion", I suggested. That was when everyone at the table looked at me in confusion. "Are you for real?", Blade asks in shock. "Why not?" I asked. "There was many times in history where people rebelled against the oppressing power. Tyrants like Bryon Palmmer think they can opress us and our freedoms. Everyone must hate somebody here, but that doesn't mean that we all can't work together and take down Bryon. I really think that we can do it". "I don't think that you can convince the Jocks to go on our side and even if you do, you still got the staff and the Greenwood Police Departmet that will do everything to take you down", Craig said. "It's worth a try", I told him. "Craig's right", Blade says. "I think the police will take you down if not the staff". "We have to try....or he'll keep doing this to future generations", I told her. After a while of thinking, Craig asks, "So what do you have in mind?" "I don't know yet. Let's meet up later tonight and we'll decide on how we'll do it", I told them. "Got it, we'll meet up around 6:00 PM and discuss the plan", Blade says. "And we'll help too", Liam says in behalf of him and Jerry. "Cool", I said in agreement. After the discussion, we ate our lunch and chilled for a while. Once it was over, I went striaght back to my cabin to relax some more as I didn't want to push myself today. Category:Blog posts